1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electro-optical system for receiving light information from parts supported on a reference surface as well as light information from the surface and for generating electrical signals representative of the shape of the part and the spacial relationship of the part relative to the surface for use by inspection and manipulating equipment.
2. Prior Art
In automated manufacturing and/or inspection systems which operate on discrete part basis, the parts or workpieces must usually be supported in a unique orientation relative to the operating system in order for the system to properly operate. In many multi-stage manufacturing processes a part is initially supported in a holding fixture and the fixture retains the part through a number of stages of the process with the fixture either moving between successive operating machines, or the fixture remains stationary and successive machines move into operating relationship with the fixture. Certain automatic processes also employ manipulators which pick up a part disposed in one fixture and place it, often in a new orientation in a second fixture.
In certain known systems a number of parts are supplied to the system in a bulk container in unoriented relationship and must be oriented before they can be operated on a discrete basis. Screws, rivets and other fastener components are often oriented by special delivery tracks. However, many parts, particularly those of relatively large size, are not suitable for orientation by such techniques, their shape or delicate nature requires that they be handled on a more individual basis.
If parts of this type are to be automatically manipulated, information must be provided to the system or generated within the system relative to the instantaneous disposition of the parts so that it may be engaged and oriented relative to other parts of the system by automatic mechanisms. A similar need for information relative to the orientation of the workpiece exists if a part is to be inspected while it is at a random orientation with respect to the inspecting mechanism.
The present invention is directed to a system for generating information relative to the position and orientation of a randomly positioned and oriented part and for processing that information so as to generate electrical signals suitable for use by manipulating and/or inspection equipment which is to operate on the part.